


Devotion

by Mikaeru



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaeru/pseuds/Mikaeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>come Lestrade conobbe Sherlock e come Sherlock divenne consulente investigativo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion

In piedi in metropolitana, Lestrade si trovò di fianco a quel ragazzo che aveva visto spesso, uno che, a prima pelle, con la sua faccia spocchiosa e antipatica e il cellulare costantemente in mano, gli stava antipatico, una di quelle persone con cui avrebbe voluto avere a che fare il meno possibile. Aveva le nocche spaccate e un cerotto sullo zigomo alto, le labbra secche che continuava a mordersi. Si infastidì all’idea di guardare così da vicino un ragazzino del genere – non c’era che qualche centimetro tra i loro visi e con la pressa che c’era in metropolitana non poteva permettersi di muoversi granché. Sbuffò, irritato. Era la prima volta che lo vedeva così da vicino, ma lo aveva incrociato spesso – tutti i giorni, o quasi, da un paio di settimane – e si era domandato che tipo di lavoro facesse, considerando che pareva avere i suoi stessi orari esatti. Non sembrava un operaio, aveva più l’aria di uno che lavora in ufficio, anche se non portava la cravatta. Uno studente? Sembrava molto giovane, un universitario ai primissimi anni. Ma con chi diavolo aveva da scrivere continuamente? E almeno non poteva degnarsi di togliere il suono dei tasti? Con un secondo sbuffò decise che era ora di isolarsi per una decina buona di fermate prima di arrivare al lavoro. Si infilò le cuffie nelle orecchie e si rilassò, finalmente. Partendo dal presupposto che non si era ancora abituato (e non ci sarebbe mai riuscito) a tutta la gente che prendeva la metropolitana alla sua stessa ora, alla sua stessa fermata, nel suo stesso vagone, l’idea di soffermarsi così tanto a guardare un ragazzo e pontificare la sua vita a sua insaputa lo rendeva particolarmente nervoso. Aveva, però, l’ottima (e quanto mai indispensabile) capacità di mantenersi freddo e lucido sul posto di lavoro. Durante la pausa pranzo chiamò un amico con cui andare a bere un paio di birre uscito dal lavoro, ma appena conclusa la telefonata il capo venne ad annunciargli che avrebbe dovuto fare gli straordinari. Quando se ne andò inspirò profondamente per non spezzare la matita con cui stava finendo il sudoku. Finì il panino strappandolo a morsi come un leone affamato infierisce sul cadavere di una gazzella. Si ricordò di mandare un messaggio a Nathan solo alle sette, un’ora prima, pregandolo di non insultarlo. Fu ascoltato.  
L’universitario, quando entrò in metropolitana verso le undici, quella sera, era seduto e, quando Gregory entrò, alzò gli occhi come se lo aspettasse, puntandoli sulla macchia di caffè sulla camicia, facendo imbarazzare Lestrade, poi tornò con gli occhi al cellulare. Aveva una moleskine sulle gambe che doveva aver comprato quel giorno, perché stava scrivendo sulla terza – e ora quarta – pagina. Gli si sedette accanto qualche attimo prima che lo facesse qualcun altro. Sbirciò, cercando di non farsi vedere, e trovò una calligrafia orrenda e una cartina, che sembrava ancora in costruzione, della metropolitana di Londra, circondata da appunti di, supponeva, vario genere, che non sarebbe riuscito a decifrare neppure se fossero stati scritti al computer. Calligrafia orrenda e minuscola, stretta, nervosa. Si mise subito le cuffiette nelle orecchie per evitare di cominciare, di nuovo, a fantasticare su quel John Doe dalla faccia così antipatica. (era un cerotto nuovo, quello sul collo?)  
Quando, il mattino dopo, una gomma da masticare appena iniziata e il cervello ancora un po’ addormentato, il ragazzo gli si avvicinò e gli chiese l’accendino. Anzi, no, lo pretese. “Spero non lo abbia dimenticato, ho bisogno di fumare.”  
Era appena entrato e ci mise un paio di secondi a registrare la sua voce, arrogante come la sua faccia. Stava con la sigaretta tra indice e medio, e le croste non sembravano migliorare. Era in piedi e sembrava che anche a Lestrade toccasse la stessa sorte – si guardò un attimo attorno, prima di rendersi davvero conto che quel ragazzo aveva parlato per la seconda volta, ripetendo le stesse parole di prima, adesso con impazienza aggiunta.  
“Non si può fumare qui dentro.”, rispose Lestrade con il suo miglior tono da ispettore, “E poi come fai a sapere che fumo, scusa?”  
Il ragazzo sospirò. Alla fermata dopo entrarono quasi una ventina di persone, che li spinsero uno contro l’altro. “Il puzzo che aveva addosso e le dita, per tacere dei denti. Mastica più spesso che può la gomma per mascherare l’alito cattivo, considerando che con il lavoro che fa è difficile trovare sempre il tempo di lavarsi i denti le volte necessarie per non dover, appunto, ricorrere alla gomma da masticare.”  
Qualcuno lo spinse ancora di più contro l’ispettore. Il ragazzo sbuffò forte, quasi un ringhio basso. “Ora comunque è troppo tardi per fumare se non voglio rischiare di appiccare fuoco a qualcuno. Sarebbe una faccenda noiosa. Tutte quelle carte da compilare. Lei dovrebbe saperlo bene, ispettore, no?”  
Spalancò gli occhi. Se prima poteva essere sorpreso – in qualche misura ammirato dallo spirito di osservazione che un ragazzo così giovane aveva dimostrato – adesso poteva dirsi semplicemente inquietato. Lo aveva seguito? Oppure – no, aveva avuto mai a che fare con lui? Si sarebbe ricordato del suo viso, si disse, quasi sicuramente: sia per gli occhi, che per quell’arrogante espressione da schiaffi. E la voce particolare. No, non poteva averlo già incontrato. Né a Scotland Yard né in un qualche locale – se lo avesse baciato, se ci avesse scopato, se lo sarebbe ricordato ancora meglio. (notò ora che bel ragazzo fosse.)  
“E come fai a saperlo?”  
Il ragazzo sorrise – ghignò, per essere precisi – e si strinse nelle spalle. “Sesto senso maschile.”, rispose con sarcasmo, e decise che era finito il tempo di chiacchierare, per cui prese il lettore mp3 e si mise ad ascoltare la musica.   
Lestrade era a metà strada tra mollargli un pugno e strappargli le cuffie. Decise che non ne valeva la pena e che dal giorno dopo avrebbe cambiato percorso per andare al lavoro e soprattutto orario. Aveva incontrato poche persone tanto maleducate, ma pensò anche che non era che un ragazzo, forse di vent’anni più giovane di lui – e si sentì molto vecchio nel pensare che, al giorno d’oggi, tutti i giovani sono maleducati.   
Quando, venti minuti prima del suo solito orario, se lo ritrovò davanti, con la stessa identica faccia da schiaffi del giorno precedente, aprì la bocca come se volesse dire qualcosa – di sicuro un insulto – ma non gli uscì un fiato. Il ragazzo lo invitò a sedersi accanto a lui, ma l’ispettore gli stette rigido davanti. Senza preavviso, iniziò a parlare.  
“Lei ha gli abiti e il portamento di una persona che lavora in ufficio, ma non ne ha il fisico, perché se stesse seduto tutto il giorno non avrebbe quel sedere, ma non va in palestra perché altrimenti sarebbe molto più tonico. Non si muove da Londra, quindi i movimenti che fa non sono giustificati dai viaggi. È una persona attenta ai dettagli perché mi ha osservato cercando di capire chi fossi o cosa facessi, e per questo è anche una persona curiosa, ma non un’artista, un fantasioso, semplicemente una persona acuta, non quanto me ma è uno che si impegna. Con queste caratteristiche non ci sono tanti lavori nella lista delle possibilità. Dagli orari che fa ho immaginato il poliziotto, dalla sua età un grado più alto, e dalla sua faccia quando ho detto ispettore ho indovinato.”  
Lestrade, cercando di non tradire la sorpresa – e un po’ la paura, ma la sorpresa e l’ammirazione erano in misura maggiore, di certo – gli domandò perché non avesse risposto il giorno prima. Il ragazzo rispose che non sarebbe stato altrettanto divertente. Ci aveva forse pensato, la notte prima, a come un ragazzo sconosciuto avesse potuto dire che era ispettore, con quella voce così sicura che lasciava ad intendere che non avesse detto la prima cosa che gli era passata in mente? Sì, lo aveva fatto, ma non lo ammise, guardando la cartina delle fermate della metro sopra la testa del ragazzo, invece che il ragazzo stesso. Questo parve divertirlo molto.  
“Tu invece cosa fai? O devo indovinare come hai fatto tu?”  
“Io non indovino, ispettore, io deduco. Osservo e da lì traggo le mie conclusioni. Non indovino.”, disse con disprezzo, quasi disgusto.   
“Come vuoi. Non posso intuire nulla, io.”  
“Ci provi.”  
Lestrade sospirò. “Vai all’università? Perché mi sembri uno studente.”   
Si sentì vagamente idiota, come se stesse giovando a Indovina Chi. Ha il cappello? I ricci neri? Gli occhi chiari e di un colore indefinibile – cosa?  
“Abbandonata dopo due anni, sei anni fa.”  
“… quanti anni hai?”  
“Ventinove.”  
Lestrade spalancò gli occhi di nuovo, quasi più sorpreso di questo che di trovarlo in metropolitana – a quel proposito, come aveva fatto? Glielo avrebbe chiesto dopo. “Mi prendi in giro.”  
“Io non scherzo mai, ispettore. Quanti credeva ne avessi?”  
“Te ne avrei dati venti. Ventidue, al massimo. Perché hai abbandonato l’università? Non certo per i soldi, su quello ci posso scommettere.”  
“Questo non fa parte del gioco. Vada avanti. Cosa faccio?”  
“Mi segui. Come diavolo hai fatto a indovinare – sapere che avrei cambiato orario?”  
“Niente di più facile, ieri l’ho sconvolta ed irritata ed era la reazione più naturale. Considerando il lavoro che fa non avrebbe anticipato di molto.”  
“Incredibile. Ed inquietante.”  
Ci fu una punta di sorriso vero, nel ghigno. Uno spiraglio minimo. “Lo so, grazie.”  
“E come hai fatto a esserci quando ho fatto gli straordinari?”  
“Ogni tanto ci vuole anche un colpo di fortuna. La sua fermata, ispettore.”  
“Cos – Cristo!”  
Si infilò nel fiume uscente, sopravvivendo quasi per miracolo.  
Quando alla sera, all’orario solito, entrò in metropolitana e si fece letteralmente ingoiare dalla folla, si trovò a sperare che il ragazzo ci fosse, perché gli avrebbe fatto piacere. Lo incuriosiva, di una curiosità che non provava da tempo. Gli piaceva provare quel tipo di curiosità. Lo risvegliava. E ne aveva bisogno, e non se ne era reso conto fino a quel momento. Non aveva mai toccato con mano la piccola e costante distruzione che portavano nella sua vita lo stress (l’idea, che ogni tanto torna, che Londra, né qualsiasi altro posto, potrà mai essere completamente al sicuro, l’idea continua che un suo amico, un conoscente, un parente possa essere ucciso senza nessun motivo logico da uno psicopatico) e la routine (prendere il treno alla stessa ora, compilare sempre gli stessi moduli, vedere sempre le stesse persone, non avere quasi mai il tempo per rilassarsi, e intendeva davvero, una di quelle decantate vacanze al mar dei Caraibi dove si sarebbe rosolato in spiaggia, una crociera intorno al mondo, una giornata ai musei) – non si era mai accorto quante schegge di legno gli si potessero infilare sotto le unghie fino a quando non gli avevano fatto male.   
Non trovarlo, quindi, lo innervosì, ma non lo ammise a se stesso. L’incompetenza dei nuovi assunti, quelli di cui ancora non aveva imparato il nome, quello sì che lo aveva innervosito davvero – ed era quello il motivo per cui anche adesso, a distanza di cinque ore, i suoi nervi avevano tornato ad affiorare. Non certo la mancanza di un ragazzo che neppure conosceva – come aveva detto di chiamarsi? No, non lo aveva detto. Glielo avrebbe chiesto il giorno dopo.  
“Hai avuto da fare, ieri?”, chiese l’ispettore quando gli si sedette accanto, al mattino, sorridendogli appena. Il ragazzo sembrava aver dormito poco, e continuava a scrivere rapidamente, quasi isterico, sulla sua moleskine, di cui aveva ormai raggiunto la metà.  
“Mh? Sì. Altro.”  
Notò – e si diede dell’idiota per non averlo fatto subito – le mani praticamente spaccate, il labbro rotto, l’occhio livido.   
“Altro sarebbe esserti fatto picchiare con qualcuno il doppio di te, immagino.”, e si meravigliò del tono incredibilmente duro che usò. Di cosa gli importava, in fondo? Carità umana, immaginò.  
“Innanzitutto erano in tre, non erano tanto più grossi di me, e le hanno prese anche loro. Ma non ha cose più importanti a cui pensare, ad esempio quell’omicidio di cui non riuscite a trovare il colpevole? Pensi a quello, ispettore, e non a me.”  
“Scusa, eh.”  
Brontolò un isterico mangiucchiato, come se si vergognasse a farsi sentire, come se avesse paura di offenderlo, anche se era sempre stato dell’idea che, quando qualcosa è vero, non è un insulto, qualsiasi sia il tono con cui la si pronuncia.  
“La perdono.”  
Lestrade non si mosse dal proprio posto solamente perché c’era troppa gente per azzardare anche solo un movimento. Tornò l’irritazione della sera prima, in forma nuova. Cominciò a tamburellare sulle ginocchia prima con la mano destra poi con la sinistra – aveva sempre pensato che quello fosse uno dei vantaggi di essere ambidestro.  
Fu di pessimo umore tutto il giorno, e quello che più di tutto lo irritava era il fatto di essere nervoso per colpa sua, di uno di cui sapeva solo che aveva una terribile grafia. Aveva un buon punto di partenza per diventare dottore. Non lo trovò in metropolitana neppure la sera, e a quel punto, quando fu così nervoso da scendere alla prima fermata possibile per poter fumare una sigaretta in pace, dovette decidere se fare i conti o no con una verità piuttosto scomoda ed irritante – ma la realtà decise per lui quando, passando davanti ad un vicolo, sentì chiaramente i rumori di una lotta. Voltandosi in direzione dei rumori, troppo familiari perché li ignorasse spudoratamente – omissione di soccorso, ancora più infame se operata da un poliziotto – vide un uomo che si abbatteva su qualcuno di, presumibilmente, indifeso.  
“Fermo! Polizia!”, gridò Lestrade.  
“E quindi?”, gli domandò quello, fermandosi. Lestrade si rese conto che stava solo fingendo di non essere stato impressionato. A quel punto tirò fuori la pistola e gliela puntò alla fronte, sorridendo pericoloso.   
“Allora posso farti esplodere il cervello prima che tu possa pensare di averne uno davvero, e posso legittimarla come difesa personale. Quindi questo.”  
Il delinquente sputò a terra nella brutta copia di un film di teppisti anni ottanta e, insultandolo ad alta voce, se ne andò.  
Lestrade in un qualche modo sapeva chi aveva soccorso, e senza che la vittima voltasse la faccia sapeva già chi era. Forse dai capelli, forse dai vestiti, forse da qualcos’altro che adesso non avrebbe saputo identificare. Lo aiutò a tirarsi su, scoprendo un brutto taglio che doveva assolutamente tamponare – si era aspettato uno spettacolo certamente più tragico. Non aveva fazzoletti e gli domandò se ne avesse uno. Il ragazzo gli rispose di portarsene sempre alcuni, nella borsa, per quelle eventualità. Doveva essere uno avvezzo alle risse, allora. L’ispettore cominciò a tamponargli la ferita come poté. Gli disse che sarebbe dovuto andare all’ospedale e il ragazzo replicò che gli sarebbe bastato un the a casa sua, dell’ispettore, e se lui avesse pensato che non fosse abbastanza lui non avrebbe comunque fatto nient’altro che camminare fino al suo appartamento e prendere una tazza di the. Coi biscotti, se ci fossero stati, perché non mangiava da un paio di giorni e cominciava a sentire i morsi della fame.  
“… ma ce l’hai una casa in cui vivere?”, gli domandò a quel punto Lestrade, mentre lo aiutava a camminare con un braccio attorno alla vita. Zoppicava. Ogni tanto appoggiava il piede quindi non doveva essere rotto, ma doveva aver preso una bella slogatura. Aveva il viso gonfio ma nulla di rotto. Forse era arrivato giusto in tempo a quando la lotta si era fatta impari. In quattro contro un ragazzo del genere, ne esistevano di bastardi codardi al mondo.  
“Certo che ce l’ho. Le sembro un barbone? I vestiti che ho addosso valgono un suo mese e mezzo di stipendio.”  
Lestrade roteò gli occhi al cielo. “Oh, ma va al diavolo.” Non parlarono più fino a casa sua. Il ragazzo aveva l’alito pesante e alcolico, abbastanza fastidioso.   
Lo aiutò a fare le scale, fortunatamente il suo appartamento si trovava al primo piano. Il ragazzo si trovò di fronte ad un appartamento essenziale, con giusto i mobili indispensabili ma un televisore enorme con una vastissima collezione di dvd accanto. Lestrade notò che i suoi occhi guizzavano da una parte all’altra. Lo fece sedere sul divano. “Metto l’acqua a bollire e intanto prendo il disinfettante e le bende e – tutto il resto, insomma.”, troncò – perché stava facendo l’elenco di tutto quello che gli serviva? Idiota. Si precipitò in bagno dimenticandosi dell’acqua per il the e tornò con l’armamentario di una crocerossina. Gli pulì la ferita sulla fronte con cura e lo bendò. “Le mani.”, disse duramente quando il ragazzo si rifiutò di mostrargliele. “Non fare il bambino.”  
Un piccolo ghigno divertito gli si aprì in viso. “Le piacerebbe che facessi il bambino, ispettore?”  
“… scusa?”  
“Oh, niente. Magari lo scoprirà più tardi. Mi porta questi biscotti, allora? Le ho detto che ho fame.”  
“Non ti hanno mai insegnato a chiedere per favore?”  
“No.”  
“Te lo insegnerò io, allora.”, ma sospirando ubbidì (senza vedere il ghigno di Sherlock farsi così aperto e spudorato da sembrare che dovesse scoppiare a ridere da un momento all’altro) e, rovistando nella credenza, riuscì a trovare un pacco di biscotti non ancora aperto, fortunatamente non ancora scaduti. Non si ricordava neppure di averlo comprato. Mise finalmente l’acqua a bollire e aprì il pacco portandolo al ragazzo. Cominciò a stufarsi di pensare a lui come ragazzo.  
“Mi dici come ti chiami?”, gli domandò dandogli i biscotti.  
“Come preferisce lei, ispettore.”  
“Scusa?”  
Il ragazzo rise, infilando la mano nel pacchetto e tirandone fuori cinque alla volta. “Mi chiamo Sherlock. Sì, lo so che è un nome strano, ma non è l’unico al mondo.” Si mise i biscotti sulle ginocchia piegate, due a sinistra e tre a destra, impilandoli.  
Non aveva detto quello, ma Lestrade preferì che non avesse ripetuto.  
“Non ho detto niente.”  
“Ha fatto una faccia strana, e si ricordi che io deduco.”  
“Da come ne parli sembra un lavoro vero. Ce l’hai un lavoro vero?”  
Sherlock si rintanò in un silenzio immusonito, mettendosi a mangiare. Lestrade si ripromise di non entrare di nuovo in discorso, mai più, visto come reagiva. Chissà come mai. Considerando la reazione forse non avrebbe mai trovato il momento per parlarne.  
Il ragazzo – Sherlock – finì il pacco di biscotti in silenzio, senza offrirne neppure uno a Lestrade che, quando se ne accorse, si rese anche conto di non aver mangiato ancora nulla dalla pausa pranzo. Si alzò dal divano, lasciando lì Sherlock che non sembrava intenzionato a muoversi, e cercò qualcosa nel frigo, sperando nella possibilità di essersi fatto un panino e di averlo lasciato lì per quelle future eventualità. Trovò solo qualche foglia di insalata e un pomodoro e dovette farsene uno sul momento. Quando tornò in salotto Sherlock si era addormentato sul divano e non ebbe il cuore di fare neppure un tentativo di svegliarlo. Più in là, un mese dopo, si sarebbe domandato cosa l’avesse spinto a far dormire in casa sua un perfetto estraneo, potenzialmente molto pericoloso, che poteva essere un ladro o un assassino. In quel momento, però, decise che era l’unica soluzione possibile.  
Erano le tre quando si svegliò per andare in bagno. Procedette a tentoni e il mignolo del piede si scontrò con il letto, facendolo bestemmiare ad alta voce. La signora Higgins del piano di sopra lo avrebbe sgridato, il giorno dopo, per la sua blasfemia a quell’ora della notte. Per cercare di distrarsi dal dolore pensò all’anziana signore e al suo odore troppo forte perché non lo ricordasse, quasi un litro di profumo sparso per un metro e mezzo di vecchio corpo di attricetta dimenticata dal mondo e da se stessa – tanto profumo per nascondere l’olezzo delle quasi trenta sigarette che fumava al giorno, ma era un’essenza così economica che non avrebbe mascherato neppure l’odore di una mentina. Zoppicò fino al bagno cominciando a pregare che non si appostasse davanti alla sua porta alle sette di mattina per rimproverarlo come se avesse dato una festa fino all’alba. Pisciò e tornò in camera, ma decise di accendere la luce per evitare un’ulteriore bestemmia di dolore. Sherlock, nel suo letto, al suo posto, gli ordinò di spegnerla, perché lui stava cercando di dormire.  
“Questo è il mio letto.”  
“Il divano era scomodo.”  
“Non credo siano affari miei.”  
“Ci vada a dormire lei.”  
“Non ne ho intenzione, ho da lavorare domani, non posso di certo permettermi di avere la schiena a pezzi perché ho dormito scomodo.”  
“Si infili nel letto, allora, non credo che cercherò di violentarla durante la notte.”  
“Non me ne ero preoccupato finora, ma adesso che l’hai menzionato comincerò a temere.”  
“Stia zitto e venga a dormire. Ha ragione lei, ha bisogno di dormire. Si muova, su.”  
Lestrade, rendendosi conto che stava sopportando tutto per un ragazzino insopportabile di cui non conosceva che il nome e le abitudini alle risse di strada (e quelle a dare ordini nelle situazioni peggiori), si diede del povero imbecille, infilandosi sotto la coperta. Faceva freddo per essere marzo, anche per Londra. Si rannicchiò in un angolo di letto come per stare sicuro di non toccarlo – perché era arrivato a pensare questo, nel nome di Dio? – fino al mattino dopo, ma dalle cinque fu una vera e propria lotta, da quando non riuscì più a chiudere occhio. Udiva il respiro di Sherlock così forte da sembrare una tempesta, e una ad una tutte le donne che avevano dormito con lui, in quello stesso letto, si ripresentarono per salutarlo – almeno tutti quelli di cui si ricordava il nome, tutti quelli che avevano significato qualcosa; c’era stato un tempo, poco prima di entrare in polizia, in cui si era convinto di desiderare lo stile di vita in cui si scopa una volta sola, e a mai più rivederci. Qualche notte lo aveva portato a capire che non era qualcosa di adatto a lui.  
“La smetta di pensare, è rumoroso.”, borbottò Sherlock.   
“Scusa?”  
“Ha sentito. Smetta di pensare, è utile anche per lei.”  
“Ma tu non stavi dormendo?”  
“Appunto. Mi ha svegliato lei.”  
“Ma per l’amor del cielo, Sherlock.”  
Ma a dispetto di come suonava la voce non aveva voglia di discutere. Si ammutolì e si incassò di più nel proprio cuscino. Aveva ancora un’ora buona di sonno, se andava bene, ed intendeva sfruttarla. Serrò le palpebre, provò a contare le pecore – era un metodo che, a dispetto di quanto avrebbe creduto, in età adulta aveva sempre funzionato – ma fu deluso dal risultato. Snervato si alzò dal letto e si trascinò in salotto. Trascorse le ultime ore che lo separavano dal lavoro sul divano con il dvd di Lolita di Kubrick.  
Alle sette preparò la colazione per sé e per Sherlock – peccato che, quando andò a svegliarlo perché mangiasse e se ne andasse da casa sua, trovò il letto vuoto.   
“Cosa cazzo…”, gridò quasi, stupito. La signora Higgins del piano di sopra sbatté la scopa sul pavimento. “Modera i termini, ragazzo! Ti ho già sentito stanotte!”

***

Per tre mattine e tre sere non lo incontrò. Il quarto giorno lo trovò alla sua fermata, accanto a lui al binario.  
“Le ho dato il mio numero. Speravo mi chiamasse. Sono rimasto molto deluso.”  
Nonostante la folla, la confusione, Lestrade lo sentì perfettamente.  
“… non mi sembra la prima cosa adatta da dire.”  
“Perché?”  
Miracolosamente il vagone della metropolitana si aprì davanti a loro e, veloci, sgusciarono dentro mentre altri scendevano, riuscendo a sederci. Lestrade sospirò appena appoggiò il sedere.  
“Forse dovresti prima, non so, chiedermi scusa per avermi fatto prendere un infarto perché sei sparito come un fantasma, o ringraziarmi per averti dato vitto e alloggio, oppure spiegarmi dove diavolo mi avresti lasciato il tuo numero di telefono e infine illuminarmi sul perché avrei dovuto chiamarti. Non sei il mio ragazzo.”  
“Anche fra amici ci si chiama. Fra conoscenti. È curioso che la prima cosa a cui abbia pensato sia ragazzo, non trova?”  
“Oh, Signore…”  
“I suoi genitori non sarebbero contenti se le sentissero nominare il nome di Dio invano così spesso, considerata l’educazione cristiana che ha ricevuto. Ne ha dimenticato i comandamenti, ispettore?”  
Molte delle persone che Gregory si era portato a letto erano insopportabili. Non quanto Sherlock (non credeva potesse esistere qualcuno al suo stesso livello) ma erano, a prima pelle, antipatiche, e trovavano un grande piacere a discutere con lui. Non era mai stato uno che lasciasse correre, e si animava, infervorandosi, e questo spesso lo portava a baci violenti e sesso sul pavimento, contro il muro. La sua eccitazione passava attraverso la rabbia, il fastidio, attraverso i morsi e le spinte aggressive. Per questo desiderò mordere le labbra di Sherlock e sbatterlo per terra, spogliarlo di tutti i suoi costosissimi vestiti e far godere dello spettacolo i turisti e i londinesi. Chissà se almeno in quei momenti sarebbe riuscito a farlo tacere – no, di sicuro no. Gli avrebbe infilato in bocca un calzino.  
“Lei non gioca mai al poliziotto buono e a quello cattivo, vero? Perché è così trasparente che anche un bambino faticherebbe a prenderla sul serio.”  
“Tu invece non hai mai giocato al gioco del silenzio, vero? Perché immagino che anche solo provarci ti abbia fatto perdere.”  
“L’ha morsa una tarantola, stamattina?”  
“Sherlock, per Dio, mi spieghi cosa vuoi da me? Ci dev’essere un motivo per cui mi segui.”  
“Si sente perseguitato?”  
“Anche l’ultimo degli idioti si sentirebbe perseguitato.”  
Sherlock voltò la faccia e lo guardò. Lestrade si sentì ad un esame.  
“Credevo di essere stato abbastanza palese nelle mie intenzioni.”  
Lestrade non era un idiota – se lo avesse detto ad alta voce, era quasi sicuro che Sherlock avrebbe detto “non così tanto, almeno” – e quel sorriso (quel ghigno, sembrava che Sherlock non sapesse sorridere) non era altro che quello che sapeva già, la manifestazione fisica di una verità inquietante. “Non dire stupidaggini. Non sai neppure chi sono.”  
“Per questo le avevo lasciato il mio numero. Perché ci conoscessimo.”  
Qualche tempo più tardi si sarebbe domandato, ripensandoci, come Sherlock si potesse essere abbassato a fare qualcosa di così normale. Se glielo avesse chiesto, lui avrebbe risposto che per andare con gli zoppi bisogna imparare a zoppicare.  
“E dove me lo avresti lasciato, il tuo numero?”  
“Sulla lavagna appesa al frigo. In basso a destra.”  
“Non l’ho notato.”  
“Non mi avrebbe richiamato, anche se lo avesse notato. Troppa paura, ispettore?”  
“Di cosa?”  
“Di ammettere qualcosa che ha sempre preferito tenere nascosto.”  
Si rizzò in piedi senza una parola, mettendosi davanti alle porte automatiche. Non aveva voglia di sentire così tante sciocchezze di primo mattino. Chi era quello per parlargli a quel modo? Come si permetteva? Perché parlava di certe idiozie quando a malapena sapeva come si chiamava? Andasse al diavolo. Troppa paura di cosa? Credeva forse di conoscerlo, di sapere anche solo uno spicchio di lui? Sperò di non vederlo mai più, perché era certo che al mondo nessuno lo avesse mai fatto infuriare così. E per cosa, poi? Per chi? Che morisse!  
(Mark Andrews era un suo compagno di classe; si erano masturbati insieme dopo una partita di calcio. Su Malik Finch, collega dell’università, aveva fatto uno dei sogni erotici più potenti della sua esistenza. A quattro anni il suo migliore amico era Nathan Price e a ventiquattro non aveva ancora smesso di contorcersi di desiderio.)  
(Che morisse, quel diavolo di ragazzo.)  
Scese cinque fermate prima della sua e arrivò in ritardo al lavoro. Quasi non si scusò e si chiuse nel suo ufficio sbattendo la porta, e per chiunque era impossibile avvicinarlo – si rischiava di prendere la scossa, con tutta l’elettricità che gli volava attorno.  
A pranzo controllò il cellulare. Alle otto e quarantacinque gli era arrivato un messaggio.  
Non avrei dovuto parlarle così. Ma vorrei vederla. – SH  
Non era mai troppo tardi per rispondere con un insulto. Non sapeva (non voleva sapere) perché se la prendesse così tanto, in fondo era solo un estraneo pieno di sé con grossi problemi al cervello che amava mostrarsi. Nient’altro. Un ragazzino. Un moccioso.  
(un moccioso che avrebbe voluto scoparsi per terra perché tacesse e perché lo facesse godere, perché servisse a qualcosa e perché si lasciasse baciare oh cazzo.)  
Va al diavolo.  
Sherlock gli rispose in meno di un minuto, il che gli fece pensare che avesse il cellulare in mano e questo lo portò, in un collegamento a metà tra il logico e il borioso, che aspettasse una sua risposta. Sorrise per un attimo, prima di ricordarsi che lo aveva appena mandato al diavolo a ragione.  
Un caffè. Il bar vicino a Scotland Yard da cui prende le ciambelle di solito. Serve anche pranzi. Tra un quarto d’ora. – SH  
Perché dovrei venire?  
Perché mi sta rispondendo, altrimenti? – SH  
Dovette arrendersi all’evidenza, all’irritazione che non accennava a diminuire – e, in un qualche modo istintivo, sapeva che non sarebbe diminuita a mangiare da solo o con qualche collega, con insomma chiunque che non fosse Sherlock – e al fatto che, anche se era spaventato ad ammetterlo, n qualche strana, terrificante maniera, l’idea di uscire con lui lo interessava.  
“Santo cielo, cosa sto facendo…”, borbottò infilandosi la giacca di fretta. Passò davanti ad un vetro che, pallidamente, rifletté la sua immagine: era spettinato e aveva una macchia di caffè sul mento. Si pulì la macchia col dito e i capelli passandoci in mezzo le dita.  
Quando raggiunse Sherlock al bar, quasi esattamente un quarto d’ora più tardi, il ragazzo aveva già ordinato pesce e patatine fumanti per lui e una cioccolata calda con la panna per se stesso. Quando si sedette il cameriere portò al tavolo una coppa di gelato con la frutta in fondo.  
“Tu pranzi con il gelato?”  
“Non solitamente.”  
Si infilò in bocca un solo boccone di pesce e già gli sembrava tutto fin troppo ridicolo. “Posso sapere perché sono dovuto venire qui?”  
“Volevo sapere la sua opinione circa il delitto Parker.”  
Lestrade fece uno scocciato schiocco con la lingua. “Quindi sei un giornalista, in realtà?”  
“Sa benissimo anche lei che non lo sono.”  
“E allora perché vuoi saperla?”  
“Mi sono fatto una mia opinione leggendo i giornali, ma con i fatti raccontati da lei potrei trasformare la mia opinione in qualcosa di più concreto.”  
“Perché ti interessa così tanto? Sei un parente del deputato Parker?”  
“No, il mio è puro interesse, per così dire, scientifico. “  
Sospirando, mentre finiva il pesce tra una domanda di Sherlock e l’altra – non si era accorto di avere così fame fino a quando non aveva incominciato a mangiare – cominciò a illustrargli il caso il più freddamente e oggettivamente possibile, nascondendo tutta la rabbia che gli metteva addosso, perché li lasciava completamente senza idee, bersagliati dai giornalisti, impotenti. Poco dopo Parker un’altra deputata si era sentita male, un’intossicazione che aveva mandato tutti nel panico, cominciando a far gridare al killer con bersagli precisi, un anarchico.  
Il deputato Michael Parker, trentasette anni, era stato trovato dieci giorni prima nel suo appartamento, morto. La moglie, Daisy Miller, era a casa della madre per un litigio, aveva cominciato a preoccuparsi perché, in ogni caso, si sentivano tutte le sere e tutte le mattine, perché era ormai frequente che la moglie si comportasse a quel modo. Quando lo avevano trovato era morto da due giorni. Non c’era traccia di armi, era tutto chiuso, pareva che nessuno fosse uscito o entrato da quasi quarantotto ore. Non era la moglie perché era, appunto, fuori città, e non solo la madre può testimoniare. Non avevano figli. Non c’era nessun apparente movente in quanto molto amato per la sua politica, per le sue idee.  
“Non mi ha detto molto di più di quello che c’è scritto sui giornali.”, disse Sherlock scocciato, una volta che Lestrade ebbe finito di parlare.  
“Perché non ne sappiamo molto di più.”  
“Avete pensato ad un veleno?”  
“Ci avevo pensato, era questa l’idea che mi ero fatto. Che qualcuno lo avesse avvelenato. Ma non ce n’era traccia, né altri indizi che lo facciano, in realtà, pensare.”  
Il gelato di Sherlock si stava sciogliendo, neppure toccato, e dal caffè non saliva più fumo da ormai dieci minuti. Era rimasto tutto il tempo ad osservarlo con attenzione come se potesse estrapolare altri particolari dal suo viso, altre parole dalla sua gola.  
“Allora,” cominciò Lestrade giocando con le patatine nel piatto, lo stomaco chiuso, “quale sarebbe la tua idea sul caso? Sentiamo. Ormai sono curioso. La mia è che fra poco sbatterò la testa al muro.”  
“È stato avvelenato come ha detto lei. Daisy Miller è la prima vittima di stupro del suo caro, innocente deputato. Ha stuprato sette donne, dal 2002 al 2005. Prima la sua bella, dolcissima moglie che non avrebbe mai potuto dire nulla, poi tre amiche di lei e tre ragazze, più giovani di lui di quindici anni, incontrate nel locale. Hanno tutte provato a denunciare il fatto, tranne la signora Miller, ma nessuno ha voluto credere loro. Le tre ragazzine perché erano ubriache, quindi se l’erano cercata, non si ricordavano ma avevano dato il loro consenso, non era stupro. Le tre amiche della moglie perché Parker a quel tempo era già troppo importante e famoso perché qualche brutto fatto lo diffamasse a quel modo. La signora Miller ha scoperto tutto e ha cominciato a pensare: perché un uomo così deve essere così famoso e amato, perché addirittura può vivere senza svegliarsi di notte urlando? La signora Miller ha subito violenze sessuali per tutto il matrimonio e per lui è stato facile convincerla che tutti i matrimoni funzionano così, che il marito prende e pretende quanto e come vuole e la moglie non deve fare altro che stare zitta e subire, e quando non vuole deve essere punita. Ma ha aperto gli occhi e cominciato a tramare vendetta. Ha chiesto ad una delle vittime, la sua amica Mary Ann Graves, di portare la cena a suo marito, una cena all’uretano, che non lascia assolutamente tracce nel corpo se l’autopsia non è effettuata entro un breve periodo, e voi avete trovato Parker solo dopo un weekend, non è vero? La signora Graves è entrata con le chiavi della signora Miller, lo ha avvelenato con una deliziosa cenetta intima, ha lavato i piatti dopo averlo ucciso ed è uscita senza lasciare traccia. Avendo un così nutrito numero di alleate è stato facile coprirsi tutte. Tutte loro erano al corrente del piano e tutte hanno dato una mano.”  
Lestrade non riusciva neppure a pensare alla velocità con cui Sherlock parlava.  
“Come puoi fare queste accuse? Sono gravi e quasi infondate.”  
“Ho indagato per conto mio. La signora Miller è un’amica di famiglia e ho partecipato a lunghe e noiosissime cene con i due coniugi, e per un occhio un più sveglio di quanto non fosse quello di chiunque altro i segni delle violenze erano riconoscibili, probabilmente l’avrebbe capito anche lei, ispettore, era distrutta, uno spettacolo pietoso, come un cane senza due zampe. L’ho incontrata per caso qualche giorno fa ed era rinata. Non mi ci è voluto tanto per capire. E io direi che non c’è nessuno da punire.”  
“… sai che dovremmo assicurarci che tutto quello che hai appena detto sia vero.”  
“Non mi sarei aspettato di meno, ma se vuole assicurarsi che sia vero sa già che non sto mentendo, o mi avrebbe già cacciato.”  
Infilò distrattamente il cucchiaio nella coppa di gelato e la guardò con disappunto. “Si è tutto sciolto, non lo voglio. Cameriere? Cameriere, me ne porta un altro?”

***

“Avevi ragione. Completamente ragione. È impressionante. Come hai fatto?”  
“Lo so che ho ragione. Non mento mai, se non è necessario, e non lo era. E le ho detto come ho fatto, osservando. Non solo, ma questo le basti.”  
“Perché non sei venuto alla polizia a dirlo prima? Avremmo perso molto meno tempo.”  
“Nessun motivo particolare. Ceniamo assieme? Da Angelo. Passo a prenderla alle otto, perché non credo conosca il posto. Si mangia bene. Offre lei, immagino.”

***

Sherlock era l’uomo più brillante che avesse mai conosciuto. Di un’ignoranza abissale e imbarazzante per certi argomenti ma acuto e intelligente e, come non faceva altro che ripetere, brillante. Stimolante. Ne conosceva davvero poche di persone che lo fossero altrettanto. Le cene fuori divennero un’abitudine settimanale. Bevevano birra a casa di Lestrade (quella buona, diceva Sherlock, “Che questa è imbevibile, ma cos’è, benzina? Che schifezza.”) e a volte Sherlock rimaneva a dormire. Nel suo letto, di solito, e questo lo mandava fuori di testa. Nel momento stesso in cui aveva allungato una mano verso la sua schiena, per infilarla sotto la maglietta, si era sentito quasi male, e non sapeva se più perché era Sherlock, santo cielo, un ragazzo più giovane di lui di tredici anni con così tanti problemi da non rendersene neppure conto (uno che non riusciva a vivere a casa propria, che aveva bisogno delle risse e della droga per trovare un po’ di pace) o per l’idea che si stava concretizzando qualcosa da cui era scappato fino a quel momento, quel qualcosa che Sherlock aveva trovato subito, come oro in fondo ad un fiume, ed essere così scoperto, nudo ed inerme, di fronte ai suoi occhi, gli faceva paura ma, allo stesso tempo, non gli permetteva di fuggire. Non sarebbe mai scappato da lui, ne era consapevole, ma non voleva che diventasse un’ossessione, non voleva essere mangiato. Doveva mettere un muro alto e spesso fra loro, in modo da non rimanere incastrato più di quanto già non fosse.  
Aveva ritratto la mano ed era riuscito a tornare a dormire per un qualche miracolo.  
“Posso venire ad aiutarvi per il caso Peacock?”, domandò d’improvviso Sherlock una sera, un mese dopo il loro primo, strano incontro – il primo in cui avevano parlato, perlomeno. Guardavano un film assieme, seduti sul divano, anche se in realtà solo Gregory lo stava seguendo, mentre Sherlock si annoiava. “Ho notato che la vostra incompetenza sta facendo di nuovo danni. Vi serve il mio aiuto.”  
“Mh?”  
“Hai sentito.”  
“Non posso, Sherlock, come credi che io possa far affiancare un civile alle indagini della polizia?”  
“Verrò in vece di consulente. Di opinionista.”  
“Di opinionista.”  
“Di opinionista.”  
“Sherlock, per l’amor del cielo…”  
“Non ti sto chiedendo un favore personale.”, incalzò con decisione il ragazzo, spegnendo il televisore. “Vedilo come un aiuto a voi. Se non ci fossi stato io non avresti mai saputo il colpevole del delitto Parker. Vi servo. Sono quel che di più utile potrà mai capitarvi.”  
Era strano, Sherlock. Lestrade non sapeva quasi nulla di lui se non quello che era riuscito a carpire vedendolo (“Cosa stai –” “Mai visto nessuno che si fa di cocaina, ispettore? Credevo che fossi avvezzo.” “Non nel mio diavolo di bagno, Sherlock! Non ti bastava picchiarti con chiunque ti capiti sotto mano? Anche questo?” “Non mi fare la morale, tu non hai la più pallida dannatissima idea di cosa io abbia nella testa.”) (“Cosa ci fai qua? Sono le quattro di notte.” “Non ho un posto dove stare.”) e, nonostante questo, si fidava di lui, contro tutte le regole logiche – non che la fiducia, per sua natura, chieda qualche regola logica.  
E c’era qualcosa, nella sua voce, nel suo sguardo, nel modo in cui tirava così spesso fuori quell’argomento, che lo convinse e assieme lo esasperò a tal punto che disse “Sì, d’accordo, domani puoi venire in commissariato! Ma non farti notare.”, e si pentiva nel momento stesso in cui lo diceva. Ma d’altra parte sembrava l’unica scelta possibile. Per il suo lavoro.  
Per la prima volta Sherlock parve sorridere davvero. Quando ripensò a quel momento, Lestrade capì di essersi ingannato, perché per far sorridere Sherlock davvero ci sarebbero voluti anni, omicidi, un dottore.  
“Sarà difficile, ma ci proverò.”  
“Troverò il modo, una scusa, qualcosa. Hai ragione, sei l’unico modo perché si possa uscire da questo caso assurdo.”, finì con un sospiro. Sherlock aveva sempre ragione, lui e la sua faccia da schiaffi e quel cervello assurdo, che nascondeva chissà quali circuiti. Se avesse avuto un buon carattere avrebbe immaginato che fosse uno di quei robot di “Le mogli di Stepford.”  
Lestrade non accese di nuovo il televisore e gli offrì una birra al pub. Sherlock annuì, quasi convinto, e fu il primo ad uscire. Gregory, mentre spegneva la luce e chiudeva la porta con un doppio giro di chiave, sapeva che avrebbe passato la vita a trovare un modo perché Sherlock non si annoiasse. 


End file.
